


Sneakers

by EiraLloyd



Series: 2018 Drabbles/Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Stanford, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: When I was little, I wanted in. When I grew up, I wanted out.





	Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this year, I bought a book titled "Q&A a day for writers", which basically has one prompt per day. The prompt that inspired this particular drabble was the following:
> 
> "Have you ever seen a pair of sneakers with their laces tied, thrown over a telephone wire? Write a backstory for these kicks—how did they get there?"

No one understands me. No one values me. Not my father. Not my brother. They take me for granted, always have. When I was little, I was nothing but a burden to them. When I grew up, I became another pair of hands to help them with the dirty work.

When I was little, I wanted in. When I grew up, I wanted out.

But I didn't want to be kicked out, with nothing more than a bag full of clothes and a pair of sneakers hastily grabbed that were no longer my size. My family abandoned me. It was time for me to leave them behind and move on with my life.

I tied the laces of my old sneakers together, throwing them over a telephone wire with one expert movement.

Sam the hunter was gone. Sam the pre-law student had taken his place.


End file.
